1. Technical Field
The present principles relate generally to power supplies and, in particular, to utility aware uninterruptible power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently in server installations and other computation facilities, when the electricity supply to the site is interrupted, a shutdown sequence is typically initiated. However, turning off all servers at once, or allowing all services to continue operation as normal until energy stores are depleted, is typically sub-optimal.